Destruir y reconstruir
by AliCates
Summary: James ha tomado una decisión, una de estas que te cambian la vida poniéndotela patas arriba. Él solo tiene claro una cosa: tiene que huir del mundo mágico antes de que se vuelva loco.
1. Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter está perdiendo la poca paciencia que posee. Una cosa es ser algo movido y hacer ruido en clase, y otra muy distinta es mascar chicle como una vaca y dar golpecitos con el pie durante un puñetero examen final.

Levanta la mirada ligeramente de su mesa y contempla el pie con odio, como si de esa forma fuera a conseguir que se desintegrara.

Es incapaz de concentrarse con el capullo de su compañero haciendo ruido. ¡Es que no puede si quiera entender lo que le estás preguntando!

−¡Johnson! –susurra en un intento de llamar su atención.

Como no, el imbécil ni se entera.

−¡Johnson, el pie! Estate quietecito, por favor –repite suplicante, todo lo bajo que puede.

Está tan concentrado clavando la mirada en su espalda que no repara en que tiene al profesor metros detrás.

−Potter, ¿acaso quiere que le quite el examen?

La voz penetrante del profesor Graham consigue que James pegue un bote en el sitio.

−No, señor, verá es que no puedo concentrarme con Johnson…

Y el imbécil entonces sí que se da por aludido:

−¡Eh, a mí no me metas en el ajo! Yo no le estaba diciendo nada, profesor Graham. Potter lleva todo el examen tratando de llamarme la atención, pero yo no…

−¿Pero qué dices? Lo único que quiero es que dejes de mascar chicle como un guarro y que te esté quieto, leñe, que no hay quién se concentre contigo cerca.

−¡Claro, ahora intenta echarme la culpa a mí!

−Miren, señores, no quiero discusiones, ¡estamos en medio de un examen!

−Pero…

−¡Silencio a los dos! ¿De acuerdo? Les veré después en mi despacho.

El profesor empieza a bajar las escaleras hacia su escritorio, pero Johnson vuelve a llamarle la atención:

−Me parece completamente injusto, señor Graham. Potter lleva el examen entero intentando copiarme, pero claro, por su apellido se vuelve intocable… Es como con la práctica de la semana pasada, estaba claro que Potter había plagiado la suya de la de McLeagger, pero quién se llevó menos puntos fue él…

El profesor se gira sobre sus talones y mira a Johnson con severidad, ofendido ante la afirmación de que es un profesor parcial. James, por su parte, siente tanta rabia por la injusticia que está escuchando que se queda sin palabras. ¡Si fue él quien le dejó la práctica a McLeagger!

Respira hondo intentando elaborar en su cabeza una respuesta coherente:

−Señor, eso no es cierto. El mismo McLeagger podrá decírselo, yo no le copié la práctica.

−¿McLeagger, es eso cierto?

Un chico rubio de ojos verdes se gira en uno de los asientos de la primera línea de gradas. El único que seguía pendiente de su examen, porque el resto tenían los ojos puestos en James y Johnson.

James sonríe, seguro que entre los dos consiguen cerrarle la boca a Johnson.

−En realidad, profesor Graham, yo no le dejé la práctica a Potter, él me la quitó de mi casillero.

James no cabe en sí de incredulidad. El profesor le mira con dureza, y antes de que pueda decir una palabra en su defensa, ya no tiene el examen sobre la mesa. Parece querer demostrar a toda costa que él es un profesor imparcial, que no tiene ningún tipo de favoritismos. Pero desde luego eso no quita que sea un ingenuo.

−¡Profesor Graham, puede quitarme el examen por una acusación de mis compañeros! ¡No pueden demostrar que están diciendo la verdad, porque de hecho están mintiendo!

James se levanta del asiento, desesperado. Lleva estudiando para ese examen 6 meses, tiene que aprobarlo, ¡puede hacerlo!, lo único que necesita es un poco de silencio.

−Está usted suspenso, señor Potter. Por intentar copiar en un examen y quitarle el trabajo a un compañero. Menos mal que reparé en la similitud de los trabajos… no se preocupe, McLeagger, tendrá la nota que se merece, ya lo creo que sí… Potter, fuera del aula. Ahora.

Media hora después James ha tomado una decisión. Siente tanta frustración que le duele. Es demasiado para él, simplemente ya no lo soporta más. Una última visita a Gringotts, recoge sus pertenencias más imprescindibles de casa de sus padres y se desaparece de Londres, dejando una nota en la nevera. A la mierda la carrera de Inefable y el mundo mágico.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Tooodas las dudas que os hayan surgido se resolverán más tarde. Prometido ;)

Se agradecen los reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

James estudia un mapa que tiene entre las manos, teme seriamente lo que puedan cobrarle por un piso en Irlanda.

Una parte de él, una pequeñísima parte de él agradece no poder sacarse el título de inefable. Estaba empezando a hartarse del mundo mágico.

Camina entre las calles con una mochila en la espalda, dos bolsas llenas de ropa en las manos y un maletín, intentando sortear a los muggles.

Se para delante del bloque de pisos que estaba buscando y llama al timbre con un nudo en la garganta. Ya debe de ser el piso número cuarenta que ha visitado hoy, se está empezando a cansar.

Le abre la puerta un señor mayor, con el pelo canoso y un montón de arrugas. James frunce el ceño, inquieto.

−Buenas tardes, jovencito, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

"¿Jovencito?" piensa James, entre sorprendido y molesto.

−Buenas tardes, señor. Sí, por favor, vengo por el anuncio de alquiler de pisos que hay en el periótico.

−Ahh, ya veo. Pasa, pasa.

El señor el coge una de las dos bolsas a James y el maletín y le indica que siga caminando por el pasillo.

−Actualmente solo tenemos uno libre, que es el que está más arriba de todo… bueno, me temo que tendría que subir las escaleras…

James observa por el hueco cuantos tramos de escaleras le esperan, y suspira.

−Bueno, por lo menos me pondré en forma.

Empieza a subir mientras el señor le sigue explicando:

− Hay una habitación que tiene solo una cama, pero es doble. Nevera y horno. Lavadora no, pero podrás encontrar una en el sótano, común a la del resto del edificio. Un baño con ducha, no hay bañera ni tampoco televisión… armarios empotrados en la habitación, un sofá cama y un escritorio. Y conexión wifi gratuita para todo el edificio.

James empieza a jadear a la mitad del tramo de escaleras. Le hiere el orgullo ver que el señor sigue como una rosa, debería dejar de fumar.

Poco después está en frente de una puerta descolorida. Se echa a un lado para que el señor pueda abrirla, y justo antes de entrar, vislumbra a un hombre cerrar la puerta del piso de al lado. Un chico joven, algo más mayor que James.

Coge aire antes de ponerse a observar el piso, haya lo que haya dentro por lo menos su vecino está bueno.

James no termina del todo decepcionado, pese a las manchas de humedad por las paredes, la pequeñísima cocina y el colchón de aspecto mugriento de la habitación: son detalles que puede arreglar fácilmente con magia. Teme más el precio del piso. Sabe que esta zona es la más accesible a su economía actual, pero de cualquier forma es consciente de que sigue siendo caro.

Vuelve a la puerta, donde se había quedado el señor esperándole.

−¿Cuánto por él al mes?

−500 euros.

James se enfada, el alquiler inmobiliario en Irlanda es un robo.

−No, ni de coña. Lo siento, pero no le puedo pagar más de 300 euros al mes. Y teniendo en cuenta como me da el piso…

James señala las manchas de humedad de la pared, con cara de circunstancia.

El señor le mira serio durante unos instantes, luego se ríe.

−Te lo dejo en 200 euros los tres primeros meses si no me obligas a que te lo restaure.

−Trato hecho.

Ambos se estrechan las manos, justo cuando el vecino vuelve a salir por la puerta. James le mira de arriba abajo y sonríe, tampoco es tan necesario acabar una carrera.

* * *

James deja todo el dinero que tiene sobre la cama. 1250 libras en total que tendrá que ir a cambiar. Saca un papel del bolsillo y lo cuelga en la nevera con un imán de propaganda que había ahí cuando entró. Se da cuenta de que lo primero que le falta es un boli con el que escribir, y en un arranque de estupidez se dispone a ponerlo en la lista.

Sale del piso riéndose de sí mismo y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Llama dos veces a la puerta que queda justo en frente.

A los pocos segundos su vecino le abre la puerta, en ropa interior y con una bata negra que no deja demasiado espacio a la imaginación.

−Ah, perdona, te he despertado…

−¿Eres el chico que se ha instalado en frente esta mañana?

−Ajá

−Pues sí, me has despertado, pero no pasa nada. Entra si quieres…

James se muerde el labio algo avergonzado. Su vecino puede estar muy bueno, pero parece bastante guarro. Tiene la casa completamente patas arriba: ropa, envoltorios de comida, bolsas de plástico, papeles, revistas y libros tirados por el suelo.

−Perdona el desorden, es que… bueno, odio recoger mis cosas… ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Niega con la cabeza despacio.

−¿De comer?

−No, tampoco, gracias.

−Bueno, pues yo sí.

Abre la nevera y saca una botella con un líquido transparente. Se llena un vaso hasta la mitad. La botella se vacía, y en vez de dejarla en la basura la tira al suelo encima de un montón de trapos sucios.

−Yo me llamo Rayan, ¿y tú?

−James.

−¿Cuántos años tienes?

−Veinticinco en breve.

−Puedes sentarte, si quieres.

James mira los taburetes que están delante de la barra de desayuno, todos tienen ropa por encima. Con algo de timidez, coge la ropa de uno y la pone en otro, dejando uno libre. Después se sienta en él, apoyando la mano en la mesa. Al levantarla nota que está llena de grasa, y se limpia con toda la discreción que puede al pantalón. Observa el resto de la cocina, tiene las encimeras llenas de basura, incluyendo algunos chicles con aspecto de estar petrificados. Hace una nota metal, nunca jamás comer nada que quiera ofrecerte.

−¿Venías a por algo en concreto?

−En realidad sí. –Dice James con un suspiro, está deseando largarse.

−¿Y bien…?

−Un bolígrafo, por favor…

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, pero solo saca un envoltorio de preservativo usado. Sin ningún tipo de pudor, lo deja sobre la encimera y se va hacia otra habitación, dejando a James anonadado.

Vuelve en unos segundos, con un bolígrafo negro en la mano.

−Gracias.

−No hay de qué. ¿Quieres algo más?

−No, creo que… voy a seguir… bueno, ordenando mi piso –James se tiene que morder la lengua por no ofrecerse a limpiar después el suyo.

−De acuerdo, hasta la próxima entonces. Cierra la puerta al salir.

Rayan sale con su vaso de líquido transparente hacia el salón, dejando a James solo en la cocina. Tras unos instantes, reacciona y se dirige a la salida. Entra en su nuevo piso aliviado, concienciado de que no piensa ir a devolverle el boli.


	3. Chapter 3

El ruido de taladros comienza a las siete en punto de la mañana, y James, que no solo fue a intentar devolverle el boli a su vecino sino que además se tomó unas cuantas copas con él, se levanta con ganas de asesinar a todos los miembros de la clase obrera.

Se mete en la ducha para tratar de relajarse un poco, pero se da cuenta, una vez desnudo, de que el grifo está roto, por lo que tiene que volver a vestirse y arreglarlo antes de nada. Tampoco es capaz de conseguir agua caliente.

Cuando ya se ha secado el pelo, se viste por segunda vez en lo que va de mañana, se coloca los cascos del reproductor que su padre le regaló hace unos años por navidades y se pone a adecentar su piso al ritmo de música muggle.

Tres horas después las manchas de humedad han desaparecido y las paredes de las habitaciones están pintadas por distintos colores, todos de tonos claros. Ha redistribuido los pocos muebles que había en el salón, que consisten básicamente en un sofá verde que debería ser tazado, una pequeña mesa de café marrón y una estantería que necesita una mano de pintura pero que en sus orígenes debió de ser blanca.

Ha desengrasado la cocina por completo con un producto de limpieza que encontró en un estante y activó la nevera con un hechizo. Limpió los armarios de su cuarto para más tarde llenarlos con la poca ropa que pudo traer consigo. Incluso salió a hacer la compra.

Dadas las siete, cuando ya está rozando el sueño tumbado en el sofá, le viene a la cabeza que hace unos cuantos días que sus padres no saben nada de él. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta, y muy a su pesar, se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y se pone a escribir.

_Papá, no me mates:_

_Como supongo que ya te habrás enterado no terminé el último examen de la carrera que me quedaba, y sinceramente, no tengo intención de hacerlo. Me he mudado a un piso pequeño de Irlanda y de momento pienso quedarme aquí. _

_Mañana saldré a buscar trabajo, lo prometo, así que si lo consigo no creo que necesites pasarme dinero._

_Estoy perfectamente, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Sabes que ya tenía intenciones de independizarme desde que volví de la residencia de la universidad y estar lejos del mundo mágico por un tiempo no creo que me venga mal._

_Iré a casa de la abuela el domingo para comer y para que me podáis echar la bronca más cómodamente._

_Te quiere aunque a veces no lo parezca,_

_James._

A falta de lechuza, hace un pequeño avión y lo saca por la ventana, esperando que no llueva.

Como si fuera un reloj, a las siete en punto las obras vuelven a empezar. Y James, esta vez agradecido porque intuye que no tendrá que comprar un despertador, se levanta de la cama.

Se viste y desayuna todo lo rápido que puede para salir a comprar el periódico del día. Sin ni siquiera echarle un vistazo al resto de las hojas, abre por las ofertas de empleo. Encuentra dos de camarero y una de dependiente en una tienda de deporte que queda bastante cerca de su piso. También hay una de cocinero de comida rápida saludable, pero es necesaria una experiencia que James ni tiene ni cree que pueda inventarse, y otra de profesor de autoescuela que sería perfecto si se hubiera sacado el carnet de conducir.

Revisa y retoca el currículo muggle que hizo con su padre hará ya cinco años, y se entristece un poco al darse cuenta de que no tiene mucho más que añadir. La carrera le ha tenido completamente absorbido.

Se prepara un sándwich rápido y llama a los anuncios del periódico. Tras una hora de entrevistas, hace una lista de los puestos de trabajo que han asegurado que contactarán con él.

Sale de su casa y llama a la puerta de Rayan tres veces, cruzando los dedos para que esté. Abre la puerta al cuarto intento, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca.

−Hola James, pasa.

Entra pisándole los talones.

−¿Quieres una copa?

−¿Tan temprano?

−Son las cuatro –Afirma, dando a entender que es suficientemente tarde para él.

−Mmmn, no gracias. Más tarde, quizás.

−De acuerdo.

Rayan se tira en el sofá, encima de un montón de ropa que James está seguro de haber visto en la cocina el primer día que entró.

−¿Tienes un ordenador? –Pregunta James, impaciente.

−Sí.

−¿Me lo puedes prestar?

−Claro. Voy a buscarlo.

James se queda de pie, en medio del salón. Observa cada uno de los rincones de la habitación con algo de asco, no entiende como alguien puede guardar tanta cantidad de mierda junta. Siente una necesidad muy impropia de él de ponerse a recoger. Está empezando a entender a su madre.

Rayan entra en la habitación con una pequeña mochila negra, pero sigue andado hasta la cocina sin pararse. Lo deja encima de la barra del desayuno.

−Todo tuyo.

−Rayan.

−¿Si?

−¿Te importa que me quede aquí mientras utilizo el ordenador?

−No.

−Gracias.

−No hay de qué.

James abre la trapa del ordenador, no muy seguro de lo que está haciendo. Aprieta el botón de encendido una vez, pero no aparece nada en la pantalla. Lo aprieta otra vez, y otra más, llegando a las 8 veces sin que nada haya sucedido. Tan solo una pequeña luz roja del borde de la pantalla, que parpadea de vez en cuando.

−Rayan.

−¿Si, James? –Pregunta con paciencia.

−No funciona.

−¿El qué no funciona?

−El ordenador.

Rayan entra en la cocina y se acerca al portátil, preocupado. Aprieta el botón de encendido. La luz roja vuelve a encenderse.

−Es que no tiene batería.

−Ah.

−Sería buena idea que lo enchufases.

−Vale.

James mira el ordenador y el enchufe de la pared. Sabe que tiene que unir ambas cosas, lo que no sabe es cómo. El móvil que le regaló su padre estaba encantado para funcionar siempre, y las pocas cosas que ha enchufado en su vida venían con un cable unido. Levanta el ordenador para mirar si está debajo.

−James, ¿qué estás haciendo?

−Buscar el cable.

Rayan le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

−¿Qué tal si pruebas en la bolsa?

−¿En la bolsa? –Pregunta James, extrañado. − Pensaba que lo que tenía que conectar era el portátil.

Rayan se queda en silencio, observándole. Sin dejar de mirarle como si le faltara un tornillo, saca un cable de la bolsa, lo conecta al portátil y luego al enchufe de la pared.

−Ahhh, ya lo entiendo. Eso es muy inteligente –Dice James, asintiendo.

−Creo que me voy a quedar aquí contigo.

−Gracias.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer exactamente?

−Buscar ofertas de empleo. He llamado a los anuncios del periódico, pero no estoy seguro de que vayan a darme nada, así que quisiera seguir probando.

−De acuerdo.

Rayan vuelve a pulsar el botón de encender y esta vez la pantalla sí que deja de estar en negro. Pulsa unas cuantas cosas que James no entiende y abre otra en la que hay una barra para escribir.

−¿De qué te gustaría trabajar?

−Me da un poco igual.

−¿Qué sabes hacer?

James se encoje de hombros.

−¿Tienes un currículo?

James asiente mientras se lo tiende. Rayan lo observa sonriente.

−¿No lo tienes en algún pen drive? Porque si no tendremos que escanearlo.

−Yo… no entiendo lo que estás diciendo –Dice James, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

−Es igual, ahora vuelvo.

Rayan vuelve a los cinco minutos con otra bolsa negra, pero esta con forma rectangular. La abre y saca un aparato que conecta con otro cable al portátil. Levanta una solapa del aparato y pone la hoja dentro. Lo enciende y le da a un botón, con el que el portátil responde preguntado algo que a James no le da tiempo a leer. La máquina empieza a hacer un ruido raro, y James teme que pueda quemar su currículo.

Al rato, aparece en la pantalla del portátil.

−Hala, ¿cómo has hecho eso? ¿ahora la hoja está dentro? –Pregunta James, sorprendido.

−No está dentro, la hoja sigue aquí. –Rayan levanta de nuevo la solapa y le enseña la hoja a James. –Es como si…. Como si le hubiéramos hecho una foto.

−Guay, ¿y ahora?

−Ahora tendrás que mandar esa foto del currículo que hemos hecho a todos los puestos de trabajo que quieras. Has puesto tu número de teléfono en el currículo, ¿verdad?

−Claro.

−Bien, pues si te cogen te llamarán.

Unas horas después, James no se acuerda de la mitad de los puestos en los que ha pedido trabajo.

−Te voy a tener que invitar a cenar por esto –Afirma James, bostezando.

−Sí, tendrás que hacerlo –Acepta Rayan riéndose. −¿Quieres una copa?

−Vale.

Rayan pone dos vasos en la encimera y los llena de distintos líquidos, luego tiende uno a James, que se bebe la mitad sin tener ni idea de lo que es.

−No eres irlandés, ¿verdad? –Pregunta Rayan, con repentina curiosidad.

−No, soy de un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra. ¿Tú sí que eres de Irlanda?

−No, estadounidense. Pero llevo muchos años viviendo aquí.

James se termina el vaso y lo deja sobre la mesa. Rayan se lo rellena.

−¿Qué haces en Irlanda, James?

James suspira y mira a la encimera, no está seguro de que quiera contárselo. Se encoje de hombros a modo de respuesta evasiva.

Rayan le observa duramente.

−No tiene nada que ver con la ley, ¿verdad?

James se ríe tristemente. Echa de repente muchísimo de menos a sus padres y hermanos.

−No, es solo que… −James se bebe el vaso de golpe, buscando tiempo para pensar –quería escapar un poco de mi casa.

−Entiendo.

−Creo que me voy a ir a acostar. –Anuncia, notando como se le empieza a subir el alcohol.

−¿No quieres una copa más?

−No, gracias. Y por lo del trabajo también. Muchísima gracias por todo, Rayan.

−No hay de qué.

−Te voy a compensar, te lo prometo. No sé cómo, pero lo haré. Buenas noches.

−Descansa.

James entra en su casa encontrándose francamente mal, y empeora cuando se da cuenta de que su padre le ha contestado.

Desata con los dedos temblorosos la carta de la pata de la lechuza de su padre. Abre la carta mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

_Querido James,_

_No estoy enfadado contigo, estoy enfadado con el imbécil de tu profesor. Fui a hablar esta mañana con tu amiga la rubia delgada que nunca me acuerdo cómo se llama y me contó lo que pasó en el examen._

_Siento muchísimo que tengas que vivir este tipo de injusticias, y si crees que estás mejor en el mundo muggle, a mí me parece perfecto que te quieras quedar allí. Pero por favor, por favor, vuelve algún día ¿vale?, que la casa está de un silencioso sin ti que da grima._

James se ríe algo más contento, su padre sí que sabe animarle.

_Sí que me gustaría que te pasaras en domingo a comer, si pudieras. Así podré darte algo de dinero aunque me jures y perjures que no lo necesites. Pero debo advertirte que aunque yo no esté para nada enfadada contigo, tu madre sí que lo está. Y tu hermana Lily también, que se echó a llorar como una magdalena cuando se enteró de que te habías ido._

_Pese a todo, te echan de menos. Puedes quedarte con la lechuza si quieres, como regalo por haberte independizado._

_Un abrazo enorme,_

_Papá._


End file.
